


Body Language

by latestars



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: College party au, M/M, what i envision their drinking habits are like also based on what they've said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latestars/pseuds/latestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung likes Jaebum as more than just a friend and thinks they should talk about it, but Jaebum doesn't think much talking is necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

"Don't you think you've been holding onto that cup for too long?"

Jinyoung, too engrossed in the scene across the room, ignores his friend and leans against the wall. He watches a short, petite blonde laugh loudly and lightly touch the arm of a certain brown-haired boy who simply looks at her, clearly amused by her actions.

Jinyoung didn't really want to come to the second house party of the week. He isn't that much of a partygoer and prefers the more low-key vibe of kickbacks. Even then he would need to unwind and hide at his apartment for days afterwards to satisfy his introversion needs. Besides that, he is currently overwhelmed by midterms and research papers. They're taking up any free time he has, which he usually spends at the campus bookstore or record store.

But tonight's party is thrown by his friends Mark and Jackson at their off-campus apartment and  Yugyeom insisted they unwind a bit from the stress of midterm season. He can't really argue against that and figures what's the harm in a little bit of drinking, even if it is the second time in a week before exams.

"Hello, earth to Jinyoung hyung?"

Finally, snapped out of his daze, Jinyoung turns to look at his younger and taller friend.

"What?" says Jinyoung, as if he wasn't just staring intensely at the little interaction.

Yugyeom rolls his eyes, "I said, don't you think you've been holding onto that cup for too long?" 

Jinyoung huffs, " We're at a party Yugyeom. What else would I be doing?"

Yugyeom rolls his eyes again and Jinyoung thinks he really needs to fix that bad habit of his.

"It's empty. You've been holding an empty red solo cup _since_ we got here," says Yugyeom in a deadpann voice, aware of what and who his hyung was staring at.

Jinyoung glances down at his cup and looks back up at Yugyeom sheepishly, lips forming an _oh_. He wasn't aware of what he was doing, too busy drowning out the loud music blasting through the speakers and the drunk conversations around him to focus on the scene across the room.

Yugyeom sighs, "Come on hyung, let's go find Bambam. He's been waiting to take a shot with us since we got here before you started glaring at that girl and Jaebum hyung."

"What- I wasn't-" stutters Jinyoung, but before he can continue protesting, Yugyeom is already pulling him by the arm towards the kitchen island where several bottles of hard liquor and beverages laid.

Jinyoung first met Jaebum at the campus bookstore a couple years ago when they both reached for the last copy of Jojo Moyes' novel, "Me before you." Jaebum insisted on letting Jinyoung have it, saying he could just order it online. Instead, Jinyoung offered to lend him the book when he was done reading it. He was a fast reader and didn't mind sharing his book with other people, especially with a handsome stranger who had an eerily similar taste in novels as him. Jaebum was charming and a bit of a dork, a contrast to his sharp and striking looks. From then on, they became close friends, entering each other's friend circles, and enjoying their similar tastes in novels, movies, and music. Funny, when neither of them were Arts or Humanities majors.

Jinyoung didn't immediately develop romantic feelings for his friend, or soulmate as Jackson likes to tease. Instead, Jinyoung was content with the companionship and deep understanding Jaebum offered. No one else shares his taste in romance novels and independent films. And no one else seems to understand him the way Jaebum does. He always feels like Jaebum can see right through him.

But Jinyoung is lying if he said his feelings for his friend haven't changed over the past few months. He doesn't know when it happened but he's started caring a lot more about looking good whenever Jaebum is around. He can feel his stomach stir from jealousy whenever someone flirts with Jaebum. It also doesn't help that Jaebum has been more affectionate with him whenever he drinks alcohol, acting as if they were more than good friends who simply enjoyed discussing the latest Wes Anderson film.

Their friend Bambam is already very buzzed by the time they make it to the kitchen and is clutching on to the edge of the kitchen counter.

"Hyung!" yells Bambam when he sees him, flinging his arms around him and engulfing him into a tight hug. The sudden action throws Jinyoung slightly off balance but makes him smile all the same.

Jinyoung gently pulls Bambam off him, holding him at his side. Bambam is always excited at parties, quick to socialize and get drunk.

Yugyeom taps Bambam's forehead before complaining, " I can't believe you got drunk without me."

Bambam looks up at him and laughs, "I'm not drunk. Just catch up! Pour some shots!"

Jinyoung stifles a laugh at how much louder Bambam gets whenever he is drunk and continues to balance him as Yugyeom grabs three shot glasses from the cabinets, pouring hard liquor in each glass. Jinyoung wonders if he should even let Bambam drink more, but pushes the thought out of his head. He didn't forget the last time Bambam promised Jinyoung he wouldn't let him get too drunk. That party was at Bambam and Jaebum's apartment, which was only a couple floors above Mark and Jackson's. That night ended with Jinyoung passed out and with one too many dicks drawn on his face. He knows Bambam still has pictures of that night saved.

Yugyeom hands them their shot glasses and the three clink their shot glasses together before downing the alcohol.

Jinyoung feels the liquid travel down his throat, piercing and warming his stomach. He grimaces at the taste and grabs a chaser, relishing in the sweet taste of the soda. Before he can put his chaser back down on the counter, Yugyeom is already shoving another shot of liquor in his hand.

Jinyoung groans. His tolerance is decent for his size, but he really isn't planning on getting wasted tonight when he has to get back to some intense studying the next day.

Yugyeom seems to know what he is thinking judging from the next words he says.  
  
"Hyung, relax. We're here for a reason. I know you can drink a lot, so take this shot with me!"

Jinyoung snorts, "Alright, just a little bit. But no more for Bambam. I think that last shot is starting to get to him," he looks at Bambam who is struggling to stand up on his side. He can't help the protective streak he has for his younger friends after all, no matter how much revenge he wants to get for the obscene drawings they drew on his face that one night.

Yugyeom grins at him before clinking his shot glass against Jinyoung's.

"Cheers," he says before they down another shot of liquor.

After several more shots Jinyoung feels more relaxed and buzzed, eyes slightly hooded and glassy. They leave Bambam on the couch with some friends and make their way to the dance floor in the living room.

Jinyoung can feel his cheeks warm from the alcohol and sweaty dancing bodies around him. He knows his cheeks and neck are starting to flush pink from everything. Embracing the extra confidence he feels from the liquor, he starts dancing hard to the beat of the music.

Jinyoung can't lie. He's glad Yugyeom dragged him out tonight. He really needed the stress relief and the music and alcohol are making him forget his worries.

Jinyoung smiles happily, the corners of his eyes wrinkling whenever he is genuinely enjoying himself, as they keep dancing. Suddenly he feels a body press to his side, a warm arm wrap smoothly around his waist and hot breath tickle his ear.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight?" he feels the familiar voice say.

Jinyoung is thankful for the flush he got from the alcohol for hiding the blush forming on his cheeks. He turns to look at Jaebum who is smiling at him.

Jinyoung wouldn't have known Jaebum is buzzed if not for the smell of hard liquor in his breath and the way Jaebum smiles longer and harder, eyes disappearing, whenever he is intoxicated. Jaebum is the type of person that likes to act like he isn't drunk when he actually is.

Jinyoung can see Yugyeom roll his eyes for the umpteenth time that night at his hyungs' intimate contact and skinship.

It's all confusing, but in some ways it also isn't. Jinyoung's introverted and very observant, allowing him to notice a lot of things. He's caught Jaebum gazing at him in a way friends aren't supposed to look at each other.

Jinyoung smiles back at Jaebum, "I didn't want to but Yugyeom made me come. Jackson probably wouldn't shut up if I didn't come anyway." He feels Jaebum move his arm from his waist to his shoulder. Cool air hits the spot and suddenly he misses the warmth of Jaebum's arm on his lower back.

Jaebum chuckles in response before turning to face Yugyeom, arm still resting on Jinyoung's shoulders.

"And how buzzed are you?"

Yugyeom just shrugs, "I'm alright, just buzzed enough." Then he snickers while looking at the couch, "But BamBam is definitely wasted."

They follow Yugyeom's line of sight and see Bambam, currently sitting and puking into a small plastic bag, with Mark by his side. Mark is making sure none of the puke gets on him or his furniture but  Jinyoung's not sure whether Mark is actually concerned about Bambam or the mess he's making.

Jinyoung hears Yugyeom ask Jaebum to take a shot with him and wonders when Yugyeom became such a drinker.

He feels Jaebum remove his arm from his shoulder. Jinyoung forgot it was even there, getting comfortable with the way it draped over his slightly smaller frame.

Jaebum shakes his head with a smile, "Sorry, Gyeom. I'm at a good level and I'm not trying to get as wasted as our friend on the couch over there."

Jinyoung forgets what he's about to say when he hears the music through the speakers blast louder, heightening the atmosphere of the party. Suddenly, people are more excited, louder, and dancing harder.

He lets the music take over his body and starts dancing again. He feels Jaebum sidle close behind him, not yet touching but close enough for him to feel Jaebum's body heat behind him. Jinyoung slowly backs up closer to Jaebum until he feels Jaebum's broad chest against his back. He feels Jaebum gently place his hands on Jinyoung's lower hips as they dance smoothly to the rhythm of the song.

They've danced like this before, not exactly grinding on one another, but intimately and close enough for Jinyoung to want to show him how good he could be. But he didn't want to push it and blur the line any further until they talked about it. Whatever, it was. Still, Jinyoung didn't know how much more he could take.

They dance like that for a while until he hears someone loudly call his name from across the room. The voice gets closer until he sees Jackson and his smug face appear in front of him.

"What the hell Jinyoung? Couldn't even bother getting some drinks with the host of the night before throwing yourself onto Jaebum hyung I see." smirks Jackson, who raises his eyebrows at Jaebum and Jinyoung's close proximity.

Jinyoung scoffs and ignores the latter part of his sentence, "Not my fault you were too busy following Mark hyung." He doesn't miss the way Jaebum pulls his hands back from his hips and wonders what kind of look Jaebum has on his face.

Jackson continues smirking, "Well, he's taking care of Bambam now. You know you have to take a shot with me at _my_ party. Excuse us Jaebum hyung, but I need to borrow him for a second." Jackson throws his arm over Jinyoung's shoulder and drags him away but not before winking at Jaebum.

Jinyoung grunts under Jackson's arm, a contrast to how he was when he was underneath Jaebum's arm.

Jackson gives him a judging look, "You two are so weird." He lets go of Jinyoung as they reach the kitchen island, filling two shot glasses with alcohol.

"Whatever," huffs Jinyoung. He isn't in the mood to discuss Jaebum with Jackson, who takes every opportunity to tease his friends' relationship.

Jackson grins cheekily at him and hands him the shot glass. They down the alcohol and Jinyoung starts feeling buzzed again after sensing the alcohol from earlier wear off.

"You know you and Jaebum hyung can use my room if you finally decide to hook up tonight," Jackson says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

Jinyoung groans. Even if he and Jaebum decide to have _the talk_ , no way is he going to have sex in Jackson's room. It's just too weird and God knows what's gone down in that bed. Before Jinyoung can retort, he feels the phone in his pocket go off and vibrate.

He reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone. There are 10 new messages from Youngjae, his friend and roommate. Youngjae was able to escape coming to the party by arguing that he had an essay due at midnight. He stares at the phone as he receives more messages from the boy.

"Youngjae's spamming me. I'm going to see what's up."

Jackson just shrugs as Jinyoung weaves his way through the crowd of sweaty dancing bodies.

 He walks through the semi-crowded hallway and sees the familiar sight of Jackson's bedroom door. Mark and Jackson's bedrooms are off-limits whenever they throw a party, but Jinyoung knows his friends wouldn't mind if he went inside. He glances over his shoulder before entering the room and closing the door softly behind him.

Jinyoung turns the light on but turns it off immediately after seeing how bright and blinding it is. He turns on the desk lamp, opting for a dimmer light instead.

He looks around Jackson's bedroom, which is covered in piles of clothes, textbooks, and other miscellaneous items. He can't really blame his friend when his room is currently suffering the same fate from midterm season.

With no place to sit comfortably, Jinyoung leans against the wall close to the door.

Now that he's away from the loud music and crowd of bodies, he realizes how buzzed he actually is. His eyes are glassy and everything feels slightly intense in a good way. He's at a decent level. Jinyoung enjoys the newfound quiet and peace of the room and figures he could stay here in Jackson's room for the rest of the night.

Truly an introvert, Jinyoung thinks.

He remembers why he's here in the first place and unlocks his phone to read Youngjae's messages.

_Hyung!_

_sorry to text you like this_

_you're probably having fun at the party_

_But Coco kind of had an accident...in your shoes_

_You know your converses that you like a lot?_

_Yeah she peed in them ㅠㅠ_

_I'm sorry hyung!!!_

_I promise I'll buy you a new pair_

_And I won't let her near your stuff ever again_

_Okay sorry to bother you again like this_

_I love you please don't be mad at us!!!_

Jinyoung sighs and scrolls through the bunch of crying emojis Youngjae sent him. He tilts his head up at the ceiling and leans his head gently against the wall. This isn't the first time Coco, Youngjae's precious dog, ruined his belongings. Coco also ripped up one of his shorts a couple months ago and while Jinyoung was initially very upset, he was quick to forgive when he saw how apologetic and guilty Youngjae looked. Youngjae promised to buy a new pair of shorts for him back then as well.

Jinyoung looks back at his phone and starts typing his response.

 

_Youngjae ah it's okay_

_I know it was an accident_

_Go finish your paper_

_I love you too_

_See you later_

Jinyoung chuckles softly as Youngjae sends him more crying emojis and hearts. Youngjae really is the sweetest person he knows.

The door suddenly opens, surprising Jinyoung from his conversation.

"Hey you're not supposed to be-", he stops mid-sentence when he sees Jaebum enter the room and slowly close the door behind him. Jaebum leans against the door and smiles at him.

Now that they're alone and in a tighter space, Jinyoung is able to take a closer look at him. Jaebum's brown hair is tousled from sweating and dancing. The blue jacket he was wearing earlier is now gone and Jinyoung is able to see his black t-shirt and black ripped jeans better. Jaebum looks good, he thinks. He also still looks buzzed, eyes disappearing into cute little crescents.

Jaebum seems to notice him looking him over and smirks, "Okay, then what are you doing here?"

Flustered, Jinyoung glances away and leans back against the wall. The dim light and relative silence of the room combined with the alcohol in his system makes him feel oddly self-conscious.

He rubs the back of his neck before putting his phone away and muttering, "Youngjae was spamming me. Apparently, Coco had another accident in my shoes."

Jaebum hums sympathetically and smiles again. Jinyoung can feel him stare intensely at him and curses to himself. Why does he feel so fluttery around Jaebum? The stupid butterflies in his stomach need to stop and leave him alone.

"You look really good," he hears Jaebum say. Jinyoung can't stop the blush and smile from forming on his face and looks Jaebum in the eyes.

 _You look even better_ Jinyoung thinks.

He shakes his head, "I didn't plan on coming so I just threw on whatever was laying around", which was, of course, a lie. Once Yugyeom convinced him to go to the party, Jinyoung rushed and made a last-minute effort to look good. But he would never admit that it was for Jaebum.

Jaebum chuckles, "You always look good."

Jinyoung feels his face heat up from the compliment. If someone else was here, he or she would probably think they were dating. He laughs and shakes his head, "Oh my god, you are so cheesy!" Jaebum laughs along with him.

The room is silent again and Jinyoung shifts slightly against the wall feeling unsure but hopeful. He watches Jaebum gently push himself off the door and slowly cross the small distance between them until he's standing right in front of him.

Jaebum raises his hands and gently rests them on the wall on either side of Jinyoung's head. He looks softly into Jinyoung's eyes, then down at Jinyoung's lips and slowly leans closer towards the younger.

Jinyoung feels his heart rate speed up and beat hard against his chest. He shuts his eyes in anticipation and the next thing he knows Jaebum's lips are tenderly pressed against his and Jinyoung swears he sees stars.

He softly grabs onto the bottom of Jaebum's shirt and tilts his head, changing the angle of the kiss.

But suddenly, realization dawns on him and Jinyoung lets go of Jaebum's shirt, breaking the kiss and gently pushing Jaebum off. He doesn't miss the look of confusion in Jaebum's eyes.

"Hyung, what are we doing? Friends don't do this. Shouldn't we at least talk about it first?" Jinyoung breathes out, his hands nervously rubbing together.

Jaebum, having never left his position, still looks confused before another smile breaks on his face. "You think too much Jinyoungie," he says.

Jinyoung pouts. He hates how casual Jaebum is acting about the whole thing. "I just want to make sure this isn't some friends with benefits kind of situation or a drunk hookup because that's just going to complicate things," he huffs out.

Jaebum has an amused smile on his face, "Look, I may be buzzed but I'm not nearly drunk enough to do anything stupid that'd mess up our friendship"

"I know I just-"

"Or do anything that I'd forget or regret in the morning," finishes Jaebum. He's looking straight into Jinyoung's eyes with sincerity and warmth. His left hand is stuffed in his pocket now and his right arm is still resting next to Jinyoung's head on the wall.

Jinyoung is unsure how to go about this conversation. He was expecting it to happen before a kiss, not after. Maybe Jaebum is right, maybe he really is thinking too much and making things more complicated than they are.

Jinyoung nods, biting his lower lip. "So, what is this? I mean, you've thought about it then.."

Jaebum grins at how uncharacteristically nervous Jinyoung is being, "Of course I've thought about this. I haven't exactly been shy about my feelings for you lately. You're not going to tell me you don't feel the same right?"says Jaebum as he raises an eyebrow.

Jinyoung eyes widen and mouth drop in disbelief at Jaebum's statement. "How can you be so confident I feel the same about you?" he says.

Jaebum rolls his eyes but says with a smile on his face, "Really? I mean besides you obviously not protesting the kiss we just had, you're always giving death glares to anyone who smiles at me, let alone flirt with me."

Jinyoung looks at him sheepishly. Has he really been that obvious? He didn't mean to show his jealousy especially when he doesn't exactly have the right to.

Jaebum seems to know what he's thinking and grabs his right hand, lacing their fingers together. "It's okay I think it's cute", he says and smiles at him for the twentieth time that night.

"Besides, I just kind of had a feeling," he shrugs. "I mean, we _are_ soulmates you know," Jaebum jokes, wiggling his eyebrows as he uses Jackson's nickname for them.

Jinyoung laughs at him and looks down at their interlaced fingers. He sighs in content at how comfortable it is. He understands the meaning in Jaebum's words and it all makes sense. None of this feels out of place or unusual. Maybe it's because they understand each other so well that they didn't really need to voice out what they were thinking or feeling for both of them to reach this place. Still, it was nice to finally clear the air instead of dancing around the topic for weeks.

So when they look into each other's eyes again, this time its Jinyoung who presses his lips against  Jaebum's, melting into a warm kiss. He wraps his arms around Jaebum's neck to get closer and feels the other boy wrap his left arm around his waist.

Tilting his head, Jaebum licks and gently nibbles on Jinyoung's bottom lip. Jinyoung parts his lips, giving the other boy access to his mouth. Jinyoung moans softly when he feels Jaebum's tongue curve around his. The arm around his waist slips underneath his shirt, rubbing his back and side.

Jinyoung feels Jaebum back him up against the wall as the older boy removes his other hand from the wall and reach into his back pocket, grabbing his ass. He gasps against the mouth of the other boy, who laughs breathlessly in return. Jinyoung reaches up to card his fingers through Jaebum's hair grasping onto the strands when Jaebum starts kissing down his jaw and neck. Jaebum finds a particularly sensitive spot in the crook of his neck and sucks onto it, leaving a bruise.

Jaebum kisses the spot once more before looking up at Jinyoung. He moves his hands to grab onto Jinyoung's hips and smiles, "Want to go back to my place? Not sure if I want to be doing this in Jackson's room..."

Jinyoung laughs because of course Jaebum would say something like that. Something so similar to what Jinyoung had thought earlier in the night.

"You read my mind," he says and gives Jaebum a quick peck on the lips.

Jaebum grins at him as they leave the room hand in hand, cheeks flushed, and hearts full of excitement. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first time ever writing a fic so please be nice!! anyway thanks for reading and sorry for no smut LOL


End file.
